


There is always a first meeting

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [1]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories, some of them are related and and some of them are not, some AU, others sort of cannon.  If you  like it feel free to comment, give kudos (i really love those), and check my Tumblr the wordsmithofhell for more... Hey thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in the neighborhood

It was his first Monday off in months, for months he had been stuck with only Sundays and although having Sunday off can be great for some, having only one day off did not work at all for him. His alarm had sound early as always but he simply turned off and went back to sleep gaining a rising eyebrow from the hound sleeping at his feet, same hound who was now chewing a toy by the kitchen door. Grabbing his second cup of coffee he went to sit on the living room, there wasn’t much on the TV except news some dramas that he did not follow, a noise caught his ear and the motion of people going in to the front house caught his interest, spying on the neighbors is always better than TV.  
For what he can tell there was a guy living in the house next to the one in front of him, now just when has that happen, when was the last time he had even look at the house, well it was obvious there was someone living on it now. He took a good look at the guy when he came out for his mail, not bad a little sluggish on his clothing but good, his hair looked like he worked nights, a continental was parked on the house, Dear god the guy was a pimp, well he surely does not dress like one. The cold nose of his dog brought him back.  
By next Monday, he had found his new hobby, spying on his neighbor. For what he had seen the person lived alone, not much family around but an Impala had visit on Sunday, a person with a woman and a kid. They had stayed all day and left way at night. His new neighbor was polite; hey will wave almost every time they caught a sight of each other, but for some reason or another there have not been an introduction. Second cup of coffee was gone and he was considering moving in to tea, when he saw him come out of the house, mail run for sure only this time he kept on walking. He crossed the street. He was heading for his house, shit it was the middle of the day and he was still on his pajamas. Crowley throws his rope on the bed, quickly found pants. The door rang. He checked his breath, he smelled like coffee. Hades was now barking at the door. The door rang once more.  
“Hades, stop. Be quiet.” - He pats the side of his leg and the hound sat. Took a breath and waited for another ring to open the door. -“Yes?’  
“Uhm, hi. We haven’t been introduced; I am your new neighbor.” -Those eyes, that voice he could do things with that voice, the person pointed to his house. - “My name is Castiel Novak.”  
“No, we haven’t. Hello, Crow-… Fergus MacLeod.”  
“Crow-Fergus?” - He did not think Castiel could get any cutter until he say him frown, he fangirled for a minute over the little wrinkles on his eyes.  
“Crowley, everyone calls me Crowley.” – He passed a hand through his hair, was he blushing. - “Fergus is a horrible name I don’t know what I did to my mother to deserved it.  
“Hey if it makes you feel better, Castiel is just as weird.” –Castiel smiled and Crowley could only think of butterflies and bunnies bouncing on his front yard, there had to be a law to stop this person from being so damn cute.  
“No, no I believe it suits you to a tee. Is an Angelic name right?” - Castiel nodded and then raised his eyes in question. - “My mother was… Is a big fan of esoteric, Wicca and angelic stuff, but I am sorry I left you standing outside, would you like to come in.”  
“You sure I am not imposing.”  
“Not at all”- he opens the door to reveal Hades sitting by it. Castiel stares at it with a worry look. - “Oh, don’t worry about him, his nicer than he looks. Hades be nice and say hi to Mr. Novak.”  
“Castiel or Cas is fine.” - Allowing Hades to sniff him. - “Oh I brought you some honey, I have bees I collect honey”  
“Great would you like some tea?” - Taking the honey from Castiel and motioning to the kitchen. - “Just ignore the mess I have.”  
“Oh, is fine but I do not drink tea.”  
“Alright, uhm… Coffee then?”  
Castiel nodded in agreement, while asking what king of race was Hades, the conversation went on for a few minutes while the coffee was getting ready, oscillating from the weather to the neighbors around him, town. By the time the coffee was ready, Castiel phone rang.  
“I am sorry I got to take this.”- He looked with disappointment at his phone.  
“I guess coffee is cancel then, don’t worry.”  
“Uhm, maybe we can do it other day.” - That little pout face again, God he was in love with that pouty face. - “if that’s alright with you of course.”  
“Of course, Sunday alright or maybe next Monday, just knock on the door don’t worry about it.”– If there is someone out there, please make me stop.  
“Great, bye Hades nice meeting you.” -  
Castiel smiled and wave his good bye to him, put his phone to his ear and walked out. Crowley was left standing on the middle of his kitchen smiling like an idiot holding coffee. He had a date and with a hot guy nonetheless. Hades looked at him with approval, and wagged his tail. Now he just had to wait for that knock on the door or maybe he would not wait maybe it was time to buy a belated “Welcome to the Neighborhood” gift for Castiel.


	2. Love Does Not Come First

First comes nice meeting you.

They meet When Crowley rushes his dog to the vet only to find out that the love of his life, his Juliet is very much pregnant and he does not know who the father or fathers are. His Juliet has never been pregnant before and neither has Crowley deal with a pregnant dog before. The visit to the vet is a bit scary for both of them but to Juliet's relief the human covering for their usual doctor is very nice, he doesn't treat her like a random dog but what she is Crowley's baby. This new doctor has gentle hands and a soft voice both of these are noticed by Crowley, who seems to have left his tongue at his house before leaving. Before he realizes their visits to the vet is over and so is his chance to get to know this person better, but here comes the catch, Juliette is pregnant, she will need regular visits and some test. Another appointment has to be set, and now that Crowley is sitting down in the comfort of his apartment, thinking back there was no need for all the attention he had gotten from the Doctor, he did not accompanied any other customers outside after their visit, either he had to wink when he was setting the appointment and call it a date.

First comes a second look.

Their second appointment is not as good as the first one, Crowley finds himself day dreaming about it the whole week only to mess his alarm the night before and almost miss his appointment entirely. The small waiting room is packed with barking dogs an impatient cats, that want out. He waits longer than the expected because of an emergency with the patient before Juliet. When they finally go in he notices poor Doctor Novak is not having a good a day, his hair messy as if he did not brushed that morning. The gentleness was still there, and only did the necessary check ups on her, in between those Castiel stated he will kill for a coffee so Crowley did the gentlemanly thing and suggested that maybe they could get one on his break, the question when over Castiel head who was currently checking the exams, so Crowley did not mentioned any more. Once they are done, Castiel states that there is no need to see Juliet for almost a month, so he set appointment until next month, Crowley watches his opportunity fly out of the window maybe he misunderstood the signals, that is usually the story of his life. They are about to leave, when Doctor Novak comes outside and lets Crowley know the time of his break, and that near the park there is a coffee stall that makes a great macchiato.

First comes a date.

He lets Juliet run with the other dogs while he waits for the doctor sitting on one of the benches near by the Coffee stall. He doesn't wait long Doctor Novak come on time, he lets Crowley buy him coffee and they decide to take a walk around the park, sharing interest and experiences. It turns out that they have something in common like their love for animals, the both would love to own a farm one day. They are both workaholics on their own way. They also have their differences, Doctor Novak or Castiel which is his first name is the youngest of four brothers, Crowley was an only child. Castiel loves horror movies, Crowley gets scared by the movie “The Birds”. Their time is running out, since Castiel only takes a half an hour break, so Crowley escorts him back to the clinic, but only when he manages to get a proper date out of Castiel. 

He then takes Juliet home and tells her that maybe just maybe, he has found what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
